


Diez cosas que odia Key

by Mixool



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixool/pseuds/Mixool
Summary: Kim Kibum odia algunas cosas... Aunque siempre puede existir una excepción.





	Diez cosas que odia Key

**Author's Note:**

> Es la edición de un drabble/viñeta que escribí hace aprox. 5 años (para el foro SHINee Mexico), es muy cortito y simple pero estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Quiero estrenar esta cuenta así que necesitaba subir algo.
> 
> **Advertencia** : Puede provocar caries y/o diabetes. Está lleno de cliché y un poco de la típica personalidad OoC de Key. Como esto fue escrito en el 2012, se asume que Kibum vive con los miembros de SHINee en el mismo departamento.

 O1.- Odia que los demás miembros entren a su habitación cuando no está, es su lugar sagrado y nadie su autorización. No es que no confíe en los demás, pero imaginar alguien toque sus cosas le pone los pelos de puntas; _pero ama que al volver a su pieza luego de un agotador día encuentre sobre su cama un pequeño obsequio, algún dulce o ese accesorio que nombró que le gustó._

 

O2.- Odia cuando le interrumpen su drama, no suele ver televisión pero quedó atrapado en el primer capítulo y juró no perderse ningún otro; _pero ama cuando llega él a sentarse a su lado para apoderarse del televisor y ver su amado fútbol. Momento que aprovecha para apoyarse en su bien trabajado pecho y disfrutar del momento, aunque poco entienda de ese deporte. Luego buscaría la repetición de su programa.  
_

 

O3.-Odia cuando se encuentra con alguien muy conversador y no le permite hablar, no le interesa la vida de los demás, mucho menos de quienes no son sus amigos; _pero ama cuando él le cuenta sus problemas, inquietudes o simplemente cómo estuvo su día. Dándole a entender que es lo más importante en su vida y quiere compartir cada momento, aunque no se encuentre con él siempre._

 

O4.- Odia que la gente se crea superior a él, lo hace sentir inseguro y un Kibum inseguro es un Kibum de mal humor; _pero ama cuando él muestra sus habilidades y talentos, sintiendo los éxitos del otro como propios.  
_

 

O5.- Odia sudar, que el maquillaje se arruine, su cuerpo quede brilloso y todo pegajoso por la transpiración; _pero ama cuando él lo invita a correr, compartiendo su rutina y haciéndolo parte de su cotidianidad.  
_

 

O6.- Odia las montañas rusas, estar en altura es de lo peor y la adrenalina es una emoción que jamás podra entender y disfrutar; _pero ama que al bajar el carro por la montaña rusa él se encuentre gritando a su lado apretando fuertemente su mano, dándole todo el apoyo que necesita._

 

O7.- Odia ver películas de terror, pese a que se niegue a aceptarlo y las siga viendo... Realmente las odia; _pero ama que al salir algo 'feo'  él lo abrace con sus protectoras y grandes manos diciéndole "todo está bien”, “tranquilo” ,“estoy aquí para ti”._

 

O8.- Odia cuando lo interrumpen al bailar, cuando él se mueve es un arte y hay que apreciarlo, ya sea en una presentación en tv o en una fiesta, cuando se mueve al ritmo de la música quiere que todos los ojos estén sobre su cuerpo; _pero ama cuando él lo toma de su cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo, susurrando esas sucias palabras, para que practiquen otro tipo de danza.  
_

 

O9.-Odia los insectos y tener días de picnic donde debe compartir su espacio con esas pequeñas criaturas llenas de bacterias y feo aspecto; _pero ama cuando las mariposas se le acercan en el momento que lo besa. Momento único, donde cree que los pajaritos cantan, el sol brilla y todo parece ser color arcoíris. Y los insectos no le parecen ser tan malo.  
_

 

1O.-Odia creer que esta enamorado, sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón palpitar lo ponen nervioso, Kibum es un hombre de carácter fuerte y no quiere que sus emociones dependan de otra persona; _pero ama cuando lo escucha decir con su grave y dulce voz "te amo". Todas sus inseguridades se van y se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No importa que su felicidad dependa de otro, porque sabe que sus sentimientos están en buenas manos.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente este drabble era de una serie de drabbles Key Centric. Sin embargo, lo escribí pensando en MinKey, así que lo dejé claro esta vez. Hace 5 años no lo hice y muchisíma gente me dijo que era JongKey, lo cual no sé porqué, dice Fútbol, dios mio.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
